1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission structure of a gearbox of an electrically actuated car.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional transmission structure of a gearbox of an electrically actuated car in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional transmission structure of two rear wheels of an electrically actuated car in accordance with the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional transmission structure of four wheels of an electrically actuated car in accordance with the prior art.
The conventional electrically actuated car 10 includes two front wheels 11 with a differential mechanism 13 together with a motor 14 mounted therebetween, and two rear wheels 12 also with a differential mechanism 13 together with a motor 14 mounted therebetween.
However, the conventional transmission structure of a gearbox of an electrically actuated car has the following disadvantages.
1. It needs to provide two motors on the differential mechanisms, thereby increasing cost of fabrication of the two motors, and thereby causing inconvenience in installation of the two motors.
2. The motor is mounted on one side of the differential mechanism, thereby causing instability of the gravity center of the wheels of the car. In addition, the two motors occupy too much space, thereby greatly limiting the design of space and efficiency of usage of the electrically actuated car.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional transmission structure of a gearbox of an electrically actuated car.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a transmission structure of a gearbox of an electrically actuated car comprising: two front wheels, two rear wheels, and two gearboxes, one gearbox mounted between the two front wheels, and the other gearbox mounted between the rear wheels. The transmission structure comprises a motor mounted on the mediate portion of the chassis of the electrically actuated car and located between the two gearboxes. The motor includes a power shaft having two distal ends each connected to a differential gear of each of the two gearboxes by means of a coupler, so as to transmit the power to the four wheels synchronously, thereby forming a four-wheel transmission mechanism.
In such a manner, only one motor is provided, thereby decreasing cost of fabrication of the motor, and thereby greatly facilitating installation and maintenance of the motor. In addition, the motor is mounted on the mediate portion of the chassis of the electrically actuated car, thereby facilitating the design of space and efficiency of usage of the electrically actuated car.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.